Diary of a Wimpy Kid Gregs story 2
by Football HB 42
Summary: Greg is having trouble with his friends and family


Hi well this is my first fan fiction so if u don't like it its okay but if you do thanks and please write a review for my story so here we go.

I do not own characters Jeff Kinney does….

Hi , I am Greg Hefley I am in 7th grade and its pretty tough for me so I asked my mom to get a journal for me too put my personal feelings in it but instead of a journal she got me a diary that is hot pink and has poke-a-dots all over it and I said "Mom I said get me a journal not a DIARY." "But Greg that was all that I could find and you said you really wanted one so I got the first thing I saw" mom said " Well the all have either a BIG word on it that says JOURNAL or DIARY and I went to that store last week that I told you too go too and they had about 3 shelves full of "journals" and you probably knew what I wanted but like you said you saw the first thing you saw but you probably didn't look hard did you" I said "Well no not really Greg but I was just trying to make you happy Greg cut me some slack okay" Mom said "I am sorry mom but I really wanted a journal so when I have a bad day I can just put my feelings in there so I can get all the anger or sadness that I have in me okay Mom I am really sorry " I said ." Its okay ." mom said " Well its bed time you have school tomorrow." Mom said.

When I woke up my older brother Rodrick was underneath my bed and he was waiting for me to get out of my bed and when in I did he snapped like a cobra a grabbed my feet and pulled back his arms as hard as he could and I fell down BLAM! Right on my face and then we crawled out from under my bed and said " Go eat dressed and eat your breakfast now" so I ran out of my room and went down stairs and ate my breakfast and then I kind of made him mad because I threw a piece of toast at him because of what he did this morning and so he said " oh you shouldn't have done that so he ran after me so I locked my self in my room so he couldn't get me. So during that period of time I got dressed and got all my personal stuff done for school but then it hit me I had too go to the bathroom REALLY bad but Roderick was waiting outside so I put my old catcher suit on and unlocked the door and opened the door really fast and ran for my life but Roderick wasn't out there and I felt like he was somewhere watching me so I went ahead to the bathroom and while I was peeing Roderick jumped out of the shower and scared me half to death and I wasn't done peeing so pee was flying everywhere we were both screaming Manny was standing outside the door laughing and then Mom came up the stairs and said " What the heck are you doing Greg peeing on your brother are you still like your 4 year old brother and you still need potty training. Now go to school!

So when I got on the bus my best friend Rowley always saves me a seat by him and he said "Hey Greg how are you doing" I am doing good rough morning but I am still living aren't I."….. So when we got to school me and Rowley went to our lockers and the hottest girl in the school Beth Michaels walked by and I said " Hey Beth how is it going" " She didn't answer me she just got a piece of paper out of her backpack and wrote a note that says " Don't talk to me it makes me look lame" So I got the so called diary out of my backpack and wrote down my sadness in there so then when the jock of the school Mathew Johnson walked by and saw the BIG word "Diary" on my "JOURNAL" and said " what kind of boy has a Diary " so I said its a journal" so he said " don't back talk me Hefley " so I didn't say anything else I just walked off to Math class and I have the worst seat in the room right in front of Mr. Clarks desk so if I even coughed I was in trouble so I tried to hold everything back so I wouldn't get in trouble and right when the bell rings I storm out of the room right too my locker and right when I got there I got my books and set them down by my next class room and ran to lunch wit

h my lunchbox and I didn't get to pack my lunch this morning because of Roderick so mom packed it and she packed the worst thing I could have it was a ham sandwich with mustard and a root beer the only thing that was good was the root beer it was very hard to eat it because it was so gross. So I threw my sandwich away and just ate some of Rowley's sandwich his was way better than mine because his mom has her own cookbook so that's why his mom is a good cook. So lunch was over now back to the school building for English class and I have probably the best seat in the room it is way better than math because I am surrounded by (you better know what) a lot of girls oh its like paradise to me because I probably never had a seat surrounded by girls because I really think Mrs. Jones likes me as one of her students and she is a good teacher because I always have good grades in there the lowest grade I have had was a C+ because I actually pay attention in there because she is hilarious she tells stuff from her past and we laugh at embarrassing stuff and she doesn't care she laughs with us. She also tells us stuff from present day things and sometimes she just makes us jokes that she doesn't even think about she just says it we all think besides a teacher she should have another job as a comedian but she still needs to be a teacher because I learn from her and I need her because my mom is actually proud of me of my grades in her class so I don't want her to leave and right when we were about to talk about funny jokes the bell rang. So I had to go to my locker again and I got my books for science class but we had a school assembly about this magazine sale for a fund raiser for the library and we had to sell at least 10 magazines per class so when that was over we only had about 30 min. of class left so Mrs. Everhart let us play on the computers and draw on the board she lets us do that very often so when we got out of class we finally got to go home and we always have the daily routine I have to get home do homework eat supper go get a shower (I used my moms because of the incident this morning)go to bed then do the same thing the next day but, while I was eating supper mom said how was school I said " Same old same old" "Oh well I am sorry I hope you have a better day tomorrow Greg" mom said "Okay I will try" I said. Okay mom I am going to bed so see you in the morning.

So I woke up the next morning good thing it was a Saturday so I didn't have to go to school and see all the cool people and me and Rowley are just by our selves at lunch just alone for 20 min. talking about video games, movies, and magazines to sell for the school fund raiser.

Well while I was waiting for my toast and pancakes my mom asked what I was going to do today because she had nothing planned "I might go over to Rowley's and hangout" I said "oh okay I was just wondering because I have nothing to do maybe we could hangout a little bit before you go to Rowley's" Mom said. "Well I have been wanting to go to this water park and it looks really fun" 'Can we go please?" I said. " Sure just go get dressed and brush your teeth then we can go okay" Mom said…So I rushed up the stairs and did what mom wanted me to do so we got to the water park and Rowley was there and it looked like he was having fun because of this 45ft swirly slide that they put tanning oil on it that you can slide really fast on it but, the record is only like 18 miles per hour on that thing because all you do is turn you don't get very much speed you just turn , and turn, and turn, and turn even more so you kind of get sick while your doing it but only 4 have thrown up on the ride ….. gross. So we left the water park and went back home so I called Rowley to see if I could come over and hangout but he said he couldn't because he was going over to his Grandma house to have dinner for her birthday but I really didn't know that it was her birthday usually he tells me when he's going to somebody else's house so I don't try to ruin his days with his other friends so he got all mad at me the next day but, I never knew it was her birthday I was just asking him a simple question and that mad him all mad because he had other plans….. So I just called my neighbor over to my house but I shouldn't have because me and Rowley do everything together like we joined the chess club, wrestling, swim team, soccer, golf, and track and we both started at the same time or quite at the same time so that's why I shouldn't have asked my neighbor over but Rowley was the only one in my neighborhood that would play with me but there is this one kid that lives 2 houses down from me that will talk to me but I never talk to him because he always says " I am Fregley you want to see my hidden freckle." So we just always just walk away and ignore him but you get my point after you've seen it , it had 3 hairs in it and it 4 x the size of a regular freckle that you would. So when my neighbor came over we played Twisted Wizard 2 and I thought he would just plain out SUCK, but he was like AWESOME! He was like the master of Wizard Magic and like eliminating creatures left and right it was just awesome! So I was depressed he had to leave but I never got to know his name because he was to into Twisted Wizard 2 but he seemed really cool but I wish I got his name, so then when Rowley came back from his Grandmas house he stopped by my house and stayed for 10 min. then he went home because it was like 9:45 p.m. so he went home and went to bed while I was walking up the stairs to get in my bed Manny asked me to play with him but, I said for him to go to bed for like 15 min. then he finally, went to bed so I finally went to bed also and the next day my mom said something interesting at first but then I started going down hill she said she would do something that was called "mom bucks" but it wasn't real money all it was is fake money with a animated turtle on the front of it so Roderick stopped me in the hall and said " if you ruin this for me your dead". So I went to school that day and there was this new girl that I liked her name was Holly Hills and I really liked her so I tried so sit next to her during class put Peggy Ferrell took the seat before I could so I was just standing up because I really wanted that seat so when the teacher came in he said " What's going on here"? So Peggy and me said. " This is my seat and the teacher said what are your names Peggy Ferrell and she added 2rs 2ls and I said Greg Hefley the teacher rubbed his forehead and said " are you related to Roderick Hefley and I said yes so he put me in a seat by Fregley and Chiragh. So when class was over we had to play soccer for P.E. and Chiragh said are you still into that Holley girl I said " yes" who wouldn't be and he also said I am going to India with my dad for a business trip with my dad and I said " she will be hanging out with my by the time you get back…. So that's when Chiragh left for India and he was gone for a solid week everybody was happy because he is annoying so I was going to play this prank on him when he comes back that is where I acted like I cant see him and I hope that everybody pitches in also. That weekend we were on our way to church and Roderick put a candy bar under me and when we started to get out Manny said POOP and I looked back at my pants and it looked like I pooped in my pants so I said "Manny" and Manny said " Im only thwee". So I said I wasn't going into church liked this because Holly Hills goes there two so I refused to go but my said " you cant skip church so I took my moms sweater and rapped it around my waist so no one can see the chocolate stain on my pants. So when we had to do the Lord's supper everybody would see the sweater so I went anyways but on the way down there the sleeves were hanging on the floor and Roderick step on it and the sweater came down and a little girl said poop and I said its chocolate see so I reached back to were it was and wiped some on my finger and licked and the whole church gasped so I jumped on Roderick so mom and dad were pulling us by our ears out the door because she was really mad at us because everybody we know go to that church. When we got home mom said " you are not going to rapid water slides because of you behavior so you will stay here and work out your differences" and dad added " there will be nobody over this weekend got it!" and right when they left Roderick smirked and texted all his friends and said **. Party at my place tonight bring snacks or drinks. Roderick. **So that's when everybody started to come to our house and Roderick told me to go get some chairs down from the basement so I went to the basement and when I went down the stairs Roderick locked the door on me where I couldn't get out and I said hey open this door and he told me no I don't need a middle scholar ruining my party so I was stuck down there but half way through the party I found a windrow that I could open and go through the front door so I opened it and crawled out and went back into the house and Roderick said if you ruin my party you are dead and I said okay so I invited Rowley over so I wasn't the only middle scholar there so when Rowley came he said we better go up stairs and do something and I said no way because we may not go to another high school party like this for another 5 years so he said okay. Roderick said to one of his band mates when our band is famous we will have parties like this every night and he band mate Rick said hey look at those girls they want to dance and If you don't dance with them there going to leave and say hey Roderick was that lame did that through that lame party and Rowley said did somebody say dance and he started dancing with the girls and then he shouted CONGA so everybody started to do the conga all around the house. And then Rowley found our camera and started to take pictures of the whole thing and the next day mom, dad, and Manny came home because Manny was sick so we cleaned up the whole house before they got home and dad laid his camera right by the one Rowley was taking pictures on so he said want to see the pictures we took at Rapid Water Slides and we said sure and he took the camera that Rowley was taking pictures on and we got in big trouble so I was grounded for 2 weeks and Roderick got grounded for 1 month because he is older and because mom and dad think he should be more responsible so he usually gets a longer grounding most of the time but one time I got a longer grounding because I did it not Roderick for once _surprisingly._ So the next day I went down stairs to eat breakfast and Manny was sitting on the couch and when I was done I went to go play my video game and when I opened it to put the disc in there was a cookie in my console I was really mad but he used that same excuse as always and he didn't get in trouble of course because he's only three… So I was REALLY mad so I "had" to apologize for something I didn't do. So when the next day I went to school the next day and that Chiragh joke was still going on and he found our weakness when we went to lunch Chiragh sat right between me and Rowley and he said so I have this new game called Twisted Wizard Player Pack and I really wanted to try it out but I don't have right console and Rowley was about to bust but I said " Hey it's a floating video game" and he said " This is not over Greg". So that night I wanted to hang out with Rowley but my mom showed his mom the pictures and we both got in trouble. Also the next day when I opened my locker and there was a note in my locker from Holley and I freaked out because I didn't think she even knew I existed it said to meet her at lunch so when the lunch bell I ran to the lunch room and met her and she finally asked me if I wanted to go out with her and I said " YyYyYeeeessssss


End file.
